Führ mich ans Licht
by IAmFallen
Summary: Fortsetzung von Es führt kein Weg daran vorbeiEs herrscht Krieg.Hermine ist sich nicht klar,was sie für Draco empfindet.Werden sie zusammenkommen?Wird der Krieg die beiden entgültig zusammen bringen?HGDM FINISHED
1. Zusammen

_**Halliiihallloo**_

_Ich freue mich! Endlich ist die Fortsetzung da! "Führ mich ans Licht" ist die Fortsetzung von "Es führt kein Weg daran vorbei". Ich finde, man sollte "Es führt kein Weg daran vorbei" lesen um alles zu verstehen. Ich versuche zwar,noch alles von dem FF zu benutzen. Ich hoffe, dieser FF knüpft an den guten Erfolg meiner anderen FF!_

_Pairing: HGDM_

_Also, viel Sßab beim Lesen! Und vergesst die Reviews nicht >. _

IamFallen

* * *

_**Führ mich ans Licht**_

„_Es hat keinen Sinn, sich zu verstecken!", sagte Harry leise._

„_Was ist los? Ron, was ist da draußen?", fragte Hermine panisch._

_Ron sah weg. „Es sind tausende von Todessern draußen! Sie haben Hogwarts umzingelt!"_

_Hermine sah ihn geschockt und ängstlich an._

_Harry klammerte sich an Hermine und Ron._

„_Es hat keinen Sinn, sich zu verstecken!_ _Er findet uns überall!"_

.-

.-

.-

.-

Kapitel 1: Zusammen

Blut, überall Blut. Sie waren noch in Hogwarts, im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, zusammen! Harrys Narbe blutete unaufhörlich. Schüler schrieen, weinten aus Angst. Der Krieg hatte seine schlimmste Wendung genommen. Scharen von Todessern umzingelten Hogwarts, das unbesiegbare Schloss. Doch wie lange waren die Schüler und Lehrer noch in Sicherheit? Gab es genügend Hexen und Zauberer, die gegen diese Armee kämpfen würden?

Hermine und Ron zogen Harry auf die Füße. . Er musste Schmerzen haben, denn er keuchte und schrie leise auf. Hermine hatte Angst, das musste sie zugeben. Auch wenn sie eine Gryffindor war, eine von den mutigen Kämpfern, sie hatte Angst. Viele der Schüler sammelten sich um McGonagall. Einige liefen zu Hermine, Ron und Harry.

„Wir müssen sofort zu Dumbledore!", sagte Hermine.

„Wir können nicht! Als erstes müssen wir runter, und Snape finden. Er hat doch immer Tränke dabei. Harry muss aufgepäppelt werden, er ist unsere einzige Hoffnung!", erklärte Ron.

Es war hart und schwer, Harry die ganzen Treppen hinunter zu tragen. Viele Schüler drängten sich zwischen ihnen und rannten hinunter. Hermine fand es unsinnig. Es wäre am sichersten, am höchsten Punkt des Schlosses zu sein. Unter ihren Armen quälte Harry sich. Sie musste ihm irgendetwas geben, denn er driftete langsam weg. Nach einer Ewigkeit kamen die drei an. Sie schleppten Harry in eine Ecke und legten ihn nieder . Erschöpft ließ Ron sich fallen.

„Ich geh Snape suchen, pass hier auf ihn auf!", murmelte Hermine und lief in die Dunkelheit.

Sie mochte die Kellerräume nie. Es roch merkwürdig und es war zu dunkel. Schnell nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und erleuchtete die Flure vor sich . Sie sprang und lief über Stufen, bis sie zum Kerker kam. Sie stürzte in den Zaubertränkeklassenraum und suchte in den Regalen nach etwas brauchbarem. Sie nahm alle Heiltränke mit.

Als sie in der Ecke des Raumes war, entdeckte sie eine versteckte Tür. Langsam näherte Hermine sich. Die Tür war leicht angelehnt. Hermine schritt langsam, mit ihrem Zauberstab bewaffnet, zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein kleiner Raum. Es stand ein Tisch, ein Bett und mehrere Regale gefüllt mit Büchern im Raum. Sie hatte die geheimen Räume von Severus Snape gefunden. Hermine streifte kurz mit ihrem Blick die Regale. Nirgends fand sie Tränke oder anderes. Sie ging langsam zu dem kleinen Tisch und was sie dort sah, ließ ihr Herz aufspringen. Es lagen mehrere Fläschchen mit dem blutstoppenden Trank auf den Tisch. Schnell legte Hermine die Tränke in ihre Tasche und lief hinaus. Sie musste sofort hoch zu Harry und Ron. Sie betete, dass ihnen nichts geschehen war .

Als Hermine endlich wieder Licht sah, atmete sie erleichtert auf. In den Kellerräumen war es so still und dunkel gewesen. Schnell fand sie die Ecke, in der Harry mit Ron lag. Sie konnte sehen, wie Ron auf Harry einredete. Um Harrys Kopf war eine Blutlache entstanden. Schnell rannte Hermine zu ihnen. Sie hockte sich hin, öffnete ohne etwas zu sagen ein Fläschchen, und schüttete etwas davon in Harrys Mund. Sofort hörte das Bluten aus seiner Narbe auf. Seufzend setzte sich Hermine hin. Ron zauberte das Blut weg.

„Dumbledore war hier! Wir sollen Harry sofort hoch bringen. Es kann sein, dass die Todesser Hogwarts stürmen!", sagte Ron.

„Das geht doch nicht! Mächtige Schutzzauber liegen um Hogwarts, einige sind so alt, dass man sie nicht mehr kennt!", erzählte Hermine.

Harry regte sich langsam.

„Er hat zu viel Blut verloren!", meinte Ron.

Hermine fing an, in ihrer Tasche zu kramen. Sie holte ein Fläschchen, mit einem roten Trank hervor.

„Der Trank stellt das Blut wieder her. Es hilft den Blutkörperchen, sich sofort zu vermehren!", sagte sie und tröpfelte etwas davon in Harrys Mund.

Nach einigen Minuten wachte Harry auf. Sofort umarmte Hermine ihn.

„Es geht dir endlich gut!", sagte sie.

Harry brauchte etwas länger um zu verstehen, was alles geschehen war . Es herrschte noch immer Chaos in Hogwarts. Mehrere Lehrer sollten verschwunden sein, viele Schüler sollten im Krankenzimmer liegen .

„Wir müssen Dumbledore finden! Es gibt mehrere Wege , um aus Hogwarts zu entkommen, das wäre die beste Lösung. Es sollten nur die erfahreneren Schüler bleiben, um Hogwarts zu schützen, bis Auroren kommen!", sagte Harry und stand auf.

Lange mussten sie nicht suchen. Dumbledore saß vor einem großen Fenster und sah hinaus. Auf seinem Gesicht konnte man Angst und Schrecken erkennen. Hermine fühlte sich entmutigt. Selbst der größte Zauberer ihrer Zeit hatte Angst.

„Sir, ich habe eine Idee. Es gibt viele versteckte Wege, die aus Hogwarts hinausführen. Wir sollten alle Schüler vom ersten bis zum vierten Jahrgang, und die schwächeren Schüler aus Hogwarts schaffen. Die anderen sollten in Hogwarts bleiben und die Schule sichern, bis Auroren kommen!", sagte Harry.

Dumbledore sah Harry an. Dann nickte er langsam.

„Mach es, mein Junge!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry verstärkte seine Stimme mit einem Zauber, so dass sie durch die Schule hallte.

„**Alle Erst- bis Viertklässler treffen sich vor der großen Halle. Andere Schüler, die nicht kämpfen wollen oder können, treffen sich ebenfalls dort. Alle sollten kommen, die überleben wollen. Der Rest stärkt die Abwehr Hogwarts! Es ist für uns und für Hogwarts!"**

Harry teilte Ron, Ginny, Lavender und Parvati ein, die Schüler aus der Schule zu führen. Er erklärte ihnen den Weg und sagte ihnen, sie sollten sich Hilfe suchen.

„Harry, was soll ich tun?", fragte Hermine, als alle losgingen und Schüler retteten.

„Du musst in Hogwarts bleiben. Unsere Prophezeiungen haben uns hieran gebunden. Ich würde dich gern wegschicken, damit du dich in Sicherheit begibst, aber leider geht es nicht!", sagte er und die beiden gingen zur großen Halle.

Der Ansturm der Schüler hatte sich leicht verringert. Hermine konnte Befehle der anderen Gryffindors hören, sie hätte ihnen gern geholfen. Doch ihr Schicksal band sie an Hogwarts .

„Potter!"

Harry und Hermine drehten sich um. Viele Slytherin standen nicht weit von ihnen, und der vorderste, war Draco. Hermines Herz hämmerte wie wild, als sie ihn sah.

„Was?", fragte Harry kühl.

„Wir wollen helfen. Der ganze Ruhm soll nicht nach Gryffindor gehen!", rief Draco.

„Ihr wollt helfen? Die meisten Slytherin hängen doch an Voldemort!", sagte Harry.

„Die sind heute verschwunden! Es kann sein, dass einige da draußen sind und darauf warten, ihre Schulkameraden zu töten!", flüsterte Zabini.

„Gut, einige könnten meinen Freunden helfen, die meisten Schüler hier raus zu kriegen. Die anderen teilen sich in der Schule auf und üben etwas, falls es zum entscheidenden Kampf kommt und Malfoy, du kommt mit uns !", bestimmte Harry.

Einige Slytherin liefen die Treffen hoch, andere stiegen in die Keller hinab und der Rest half den Gryffindors. Harry teilte einige Hufflepuffs zu den Slytherins und den Ravenclaws ein. Ganz Hogwarts hatte sich gegen die Todesser verschworen.

.-.-.-.-.-

Harry verließ die Beiden.

„Ihr müsst euch Gedanken machen, wie wir euren Trank gebrauchen können. Wie ich gehört habe, ist er sehr gut und besiegt jeden ! Ich werde zu Dumbledore gehen und einige Sachen besprechen. Wir sehen uns!", hatte er gesagt, bevor er ging.

„Potter scheint ziemlich ruhig zu sein!", bemerkte Draco und führte Hermine in einen der Klassenräume.

„Ja, die Ruhe zeigt seine Stärke!", sagte sie und ging zu einem der Fenster.

Hermine streifte den Vorhang langsam weg. Sie konnte mehrere Todesser sehen, die nur noch auf den Befehl warteten, Hogwarts zu stürmen.

„Es ist schrecklich! Keiner von uns hatte erwartet, dass die Todesser so weit kommen!", flüsterte Draco.

„Es ist merkwürdig. Wie konnten die Todesser Hogwarts finden? Es ist in keiner Karte aufgezeichnet und keiner kann in das Schloss apperieren!", grübelte Hemine.

„Es muss jemand die Todesser hierher geführt haben!", meinte er.

„Ja, und das war nicht das erste Mal. Als sie mich schnappten, waren auch welche hier. Wahrscheinlich haben sie nur den Weg ausprobiert!", murmelte Hermine kalt.

Sie ließ den Vorhang fallen. Draco stand nah bei ihr. Er drehte sie zu sich um und drückte sie an sich. Hermine fühlte sich sofort wohl bei ihm. Doch sie drückte ihn nach einiger Zeit von sich.

„Wir müssen versuchen, den Trank in einen Zauberspruch zu verwandeln!", sagte sie und ging etwas zur Seite . „Wir können diese Todesser nicht mit einem Trank vernichten, das würde zu viel Zeit verbrauchen. Ein Zauberspruch, der alle auf einmal vernichtet, den brauchen wir. Wir können den Spruch, den wir beim Brauen auf den Trank sagen, nehmen und umändern!"

Hermine drehte sich um und sah Draco an. Er betrachtete sie mit einem merkwürdigen Blick . Doch es war keine Zeit für Zärtlichkeiten. Sie waren mitten im Krieg. Wenn sie nicht etwas unternahmen, würden sie alle sterben.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Müde rieb sich Hermine die Augen. Sie saßen nun fast den ganzen Tag an der Formel. Ab und zu kamen einige Schüler vorbei und brachten ihnen Bücher zur Hilfe. Sie kamen zwar etwas voran, doch die Formel schien keine Wirkung zu haben. Draco versuchte es an einem Wesen, das die beiden nicht kannten, auch Hermine versuchte es. Nichts geschah.

„Verdammt, es müsste klappen!", stieß Draco wütend hervor.

„Wir sollten uns ausruhen und vielleicht zu Dumbledore gehen. Er könnte uns helfen!", schlug Hermine vor.

„Der Alte? Hast du nicht gesehen, wie hilflos er aussah? Das soll der größte Zauberer unserer Zeiten sein?", fragte Draco.

„Ja, er ist der mächtigste Zauberer! Außerdem ist meine Kraft erschöpft, ich will mich ausruhen! Wie es aussieht, werden die Todesser nicht angreifen!", sagte Hermine, stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Draco.

„Harry hat den Gryffindorturm für uns alle umgestaltet. Dort ist der Aufenthaltsraum und die Schlafräume!", erklärte sie und ging hinaus.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Schweigend gingen die beiden zum Gryffindorturm und stiegen durch die Portraittür. Hermine war erstaunt, der gemütliche Raum war gefüllt mit Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und Slytherins. Alle saßen zusammen, redeten und arbeiteten.

„Hermine! Malfoy!"

Harry kam zu ihnen. Er sah müde und verschwitzt aus, und doch lächelte er.

„Harry, wir brauchen deine Hilfe und die von Dumbledore. Würdest du das mal angucken?", fragte Hermine und gab Harry den Zettel.

Harry nahm ihn und sah stirnrunzelnd auf den Zettel. Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin und zog seine Feder aus der Tasche. Er fing an auf dem Zettel rumzukritzeln, murmelte vor sich hin und sah dann wieder stirnrunzelnd auf den Zettel.

„Also, ihr müsst es zusammen versuchen, nicht einzeln! Hier steht es, seht ihr. Ihr habt zusammen die Formel aufgestellt, nun müsst ihr sie zusammen benutzen! Aber ihr könnt es nicht an den kleinen Wesen versuchen, es gibt also keine Versuche! Das erste Mal, ist das einzige Mal!", sagte Harry und lächelte.

„Würdest du es Dumbledore noch mal zum überprüfen geben?", fragte Draco.

„Klar, also Mine du behälst dein Zimmer und du, Malfoy wohnst vorübergehend bei mir, kommst du?", fragte Harry.


	2. Warum tust du mir das an?

_Kapitel 2: Warum tust du mir das an?_

Am Abend lag Hermine noch wach in ihrem Bett. Sie konnte nicht schlafen, denn sie wusste, dass ihre Vergewaltiger da draußen standen. Sie hatte Angst. Was ist, wenn sie Hogwarts erstürmen? Was würden sie mit Hermine machen? Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie hasste es, sich hilflos und ängstlich zu fühlen. Sie war eine Gryffindor, doch sie fühlte nicht den Mut, nicht die Stärke. Hermine fand nur diese Leere, die seit Granieés Tod in ihr war. Sie setzte sich auf und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Warum hast du mich alleine gelassen? Graineé, ich brauch' dich! Wieso hast du mich allein gelassen?

In ihrem Inneren schrie alles nach Liebe. Sie schloss ihre Augen und ein Bild von Draco tauchte auf. Ja, sie liebte ihn. Doch machte diese Liebe, diese Leidenschaft ihr Angst. Deshalb distanzierte sie sich von ihm. Sie musste mit diesen Gefühl erst klar kommen. Doch wartete Draco auf sie? Sie wusste es nicht.

Langsam stand Hermine auf und wickelte sich in eine Decke. Sie ging leise zur Tür und öffnete diese. Es herrschte Dunkelheit auf dem Flur und Hermine setzt langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum war, war sie erstaunt Harry noch zu sehen. Als schien er zu wissen, dass sie da war, drehte er sich um.

„Hey, wieso schläfst du nicht?", fragte er.

„Das könnte ich dich auch fragen! Ich kann nicht schlafen, wegen denen da draußen!", erklärte Hermine.

Harry saß auf der Fensterbank, er hatte aus dem Fenster gesehen. Er rückte etwas zur Seite und Hermine setzte sich zu ihm. Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Die Todesser standen noch immer in Reihe und sahen auf das Schloss. Die langen Roben bewegten sich mit dem Wind.

„Was planen sie?", fragte Hermine.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste! Dumbledore versucht immer wieder mit Snape in Kontakt zu kommen, doch er erreicht ihn nicht!", sagte Harry und strich seine schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Du liebst ihn, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

Die Frage kam so unerwartet, dass Hermine ihn erstaunt ansah.

„Wen?", fragte sie heiser.

„Malfoy! Sag mir die Wahrheit, Mine!", sagte Harry.

Lange sah Hermine aus dem Fenster. Sie sah zum Mond hinauf und dachte nach.

„Ja, ich liebe Draco. Aber ich komme damit nicht klar. Diese Gefühle, alles auf einmal und dann auch noch, nachdem mir soviel Leid angetan wurde! Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll!", sagte Hermine und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Du denkst bestimmt, es ist falsch, stimmts? Aber weißt du, ich bin auch verliebt. Auch jetzt und weißt du, die Liebe ist für mich wichtig. Sie hält mich jetzt am Leben und weißt du, was Dumbledore mir sagte? Voldemort kann mich nicht besiegen, denn ich besitze etwas, was Voldemort nicht hat , und zwar Liebe. Und das wird euch auch helfen, also hör auf, deine Gefühle zu unterdrücken!", sagte Harry ernst und sah Hermine dabei an.

Sie sah auf und nickte langsam. Doch sie hatte noch immer Angst.

„Und keiner kann dir diese Angst nehmen, außer er!", sagte Harry und lächelte.

Deswegen liebte Hermine Harry. Er war bei solchen Themen ernst, sprach leise und lachte nicht. Ron hätte sie nicht verstehen können. Sie lächelte ihm durch den Tränenschleier zu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Die ganze Nacht hindurch erzählte Harry ihr alles, was er von Dumbledore erfahren hatte, und das war nicht sehr viel. Dumbledore schien nichts zu wissen, der Angriff kam unvorhergesehen. Während er Hermine erzählte, was die Todesser alles planen konnten, stand er plötzlich auf. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und wollte etwas sagen, doch Harry machte eine Geste, und sie schwieg. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und ging leise zur Portraittür der fetten Dame. Langsam öffnete er die Tür und stieg langsam hinaus. Schnell griff Hermine ebenfalls zu ihrem Zauberstab und eilte hinaus. Harry stand an der Wand gelehnt und starrte auf die Treppen.

„Was ist?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Jemand ist in Hogwarts eingetreten. Die Auren kann ich nicht alle identifizieren!", sagte er.

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. So was hatte sie Harry nicht zugetraut . Was konnte er eigentlich noch?

Plötzlich hörten sie Gepolter und ein Fluchen. Schnell lief Harry von der Wand zur Treppe und erleuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab das ganze Schloss.

„Was zum Teufel...?", Harry brach ab und lachte plötzlich laut auf.

Hermine dachte nun, dass Harry völlig verrückt war und ging zu ihm. Wen sie dort sah, ließ ihr Herz leicht aufspringen. Lupin steckte in der Treppe und Sirius versuchte ihn heraus zu ziehen.

„Hör auf zu lachen, und hilf uns!", bellte Sirius Harry an.

Dieser stieg die Treppen hinunter und zog mit Sirius Lupin heraus. Dieser war im ganzen Gesicht rot geworden.

„Ich dachte, Dumbledore hat die Treppe wieder repariert!", murmelte Lupin.

Harry lachte noch immer, als die vier zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum hinauf stiegen.

„Harry, beruhig dich wieder! Was macht ihr hier und wie seid ihr hergekommen?", fragte Hermine und sah die beiden letzten Rumtreiber an.

„Also, Ron hat den Orden alarmiert und uns alles erklärt, als er die Schüler nach Hogsmeade brachte. Wir kannten natürlich die geheimen Gänge zur Schule! Also haben wir ungefähr 150 Auroren aus dem Orden mitgenommen und wir werden versuchen mit euch die Schule zu schützen!", sagte Sirius und setzte sich.

„Zum Glück haben wir noch rechtzeitig die geheimen Wege verschlossen, denn die Todesser waren uns auf der Spur. Wir können also nicht mehr raus und keiner kann mehr rein!", sagte Lupin.

„Aber, wenn ihr 150 Leute seid, wo sind denn die anderen?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie haben sie an den wichtigsten Stellen aufgestellt! Ich weiß, wir hätten Wachen aufstellen müssen, aber wir haben den ganzen Tag das Schloss bewacht, wir brauchten Schlaf!", sagte Harry.

„Wie viele seid ihr?", fragte Sirius.

„Wir sind genau 50 Schüler!", sagte Harry stolz.

Hermine hätte nie erwartet, dass es so viele waren. Harry erzählte ihnen, dass sie alle Schutzzauber um das Schloss gelegt hatten und mehr hörte Hermine nicht, denn sie schlief ein.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Langsam öffnete Hermine die Augen. Sie schloss sie wieder und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Sie blinzelte etwas und sah sich verwirrt um. Sie lag nicht in ihrem Bett. Sie erinnerte sich, was am Abend passiert war. Doch noch immer wusste sie nicht, wo sie war.

Sie setzte sich auf und schob die Vorhänge des Himmelbettes beiseite. Sie musste noch einmal blinzeln.

„Morg'n Mine!", nuschelte Ron ihr entgegen.

Ron? War sie im Jungenschlafsaal? Was machte sie hier?

„Warum bin ich denn hier?", fragte sie heiser.

„Harry meinte, du bist gestern im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen. Er kann ja nicht zu den Mädchensälen, also hat er dich hierher gebracht. Er schlief übrigens auf dem Boden!", sagte Ron, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Sie sah ihm nach. Sie wandte ihren Blick durch den Raum. Überall lagen verstreut Kleidung, Schulsachen und Müll auf dem Boden. Hermine rümpfte die Nase. Anscheinend hatten die Jungen noch nie was von Ordnung gehört, dachte sie. Hermine schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und ließ sie baumeln. Vielleicht hatte Harry kein Problem einfach hier runter zu springen, doch es war für Hermine ziemlich hoch. Sie holte tief Luft und sah hinunter. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und sie schluckte. ‚Oh mein Gott, nur wegen so einem Sprung!', dachte sie. Doch bevor Hermine springen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür vom Badezimmer und Draco trat hinaus. Er hatte nur eine kurze schwarze Hose an und rieb sich mit einem Handtuch die Haare trocken, als er verdutzt stehen blieb und sie ansah.

„Hermine?", fragte er.

„Ah, ja...Hi!", sagte sie und lächelte.

Draco kam zu ihr und legte sein Handtuch auf das Bett vor ihr. Anscheinend schien er nicht besonders neugierig zu sein, denn er fing an sich anzuziehen. Eine seltsame Stille legte sich um die beiden. ‚Verdammt, sag was, Hermine!', dachte die junge Frau und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Sie öffnete gerade ihren Mund, als Draco sich zu ihr umdrehte und seine Hände auf ihre Taille legte. Er hob sie mit Leichtigkeit hoch und bald hatte Hermine sicheren Boden unter ihren Füßen. Er nahm seine Hände wieder weg und drehte sich um. Hermine starrte auf seinen Rücken. Wieso sagte er nichts? Wieso sagte sie nichts?

Hermine wusste, das Gesten mehr aussagten als die Sprache. Sie atmete tief ein und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. In ihren Kopf hörte sie Harrys Stimme: _„Und keiner kann dir diese Angst nehmen, außer er!" _Hermine wusste, es war die Wahrheit.

„Wir müssen reden, bitte!", sagte sie leise und sah in sein Gesicht.

Er sah sie ausdruckslos an. Dann langsam spürte sie seine Hand auf ihre und er riss Hermines von sich. Seine Augen strahlten diese Kälte von früher aus.

„Nein, wir brauchen nicht zu reden! Weißt du eigentlich, wie weh du mir tust?", fragte er leise.

„Verstehst du denn meine Gefühle nicht? Kannst du dich nicht in meine Lage versetzten?", fragte sie heiser.

Er sah sie lange an, seine Augen blickten gerade in ihre. Hermines Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Wieso streiten sie sich? Am liebsten wäre Hermine sofort in seine Arme gelaufen und hätte sich an ihn geschmiegt. Doch er sah sie so merkwürdig an. Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er schloss seine Augen und drehte sich von ihr. Schnell lief er aus dem Zimmer und ließ Hermine alleine. Sie stand nicht mehr lange dort. Ihre Knie gaben nach und auch die starke Mauer, die sich um sie gelegt hatte. Jeder kleine Brocken hat ihr weh, zeigte ihr die Realität. Sie griff an ihr Herz und fing hemmungslos an zu weinen. Sie konnte nicht mehr, ihr Leben war nichts wert. Sie weinte laut, heftig und ohne auf die Umwelt zu achten. Wieso hatte sie so ein verdammtes Leben?

* * *

_A/N: Harharhar...bin ich nicht böse?Ich hoffe,ihr versteht, worauf Draco da anspielt?Meine dumme Schwester nicht...-.- wieso muss ich mit ihr bestraft sein...+heul?Genug gejammert...ich freu mich scho auf den 16.7, dann kommt endlich HP6..jhuuuuuuuuu...ich bin sowas von gespannt..._

_also, ich werde nicht soviele Kapitel schreiben, vielleicht sind es so ungefähr 6 oder 7, vielleicht mehr, wer weiß!_

_Review?_


	3. Ich hasse dich

_**Kapitel 3: Ich hasse dich!**_

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie im Jungenschlafsaal gesessen und geweint hatte. Doch irgendwann verebbten ihre Tränen und sie fühlte sich hohl und leer. Sie stand nicht sofort auf, sondern blieb noch einige Minuten sitzen. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und zauberte ihre Tränenspuren weg. Sie spürte, dass ihr angeschwollenes Gesicht wieder eine normale Form bekam. Dann stand sie endlich auf. Sie reinigte sich mit einem Zauber und zog sich, ebenfalls magisch um. Hermine hatte keine Lust alles selbst zu machen, wieso war sie sonst eine Hexe? Sie sah sich noch einmal um und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Auch endlich wach?", begrüßte Harry sie.

„Ja, ich habe etwas Schlaf gebraucht!", sagte sie und lächelte.

Sie fühlte sich verlogen und falsch. Doch sie wusste, man konnte Harry nicht anlügen. Er kannte Hermine nur zu gut, und doch glaubte er ihr.

„Gut, Sirius hat dir etwas vom Frühstück aufgehoben. Du sollst außerdem um 15 Uhr zu Dumbledore kommen, er hat eure Formel nachgeguckt!", sagte Harry und verabschiedete sich noch von ihr.

Hermine ließ sich in einen der großen Ohrensessel fallen, sie hatte keinen Hunger. Sie wollte nie wieder essen, vielleicht würde sie daran sterben. Vielleicht war es das beste für sie. Lange starrte sie auf das Feuer im Kamin, die Flammen tanzten und wärmten Hermines Herz. Schon immer war sie von dem Feuer entzückt, es wärmte sie in ihrem Inneren. Hermine sah zur Uhr, sie hatte ungefähr noch zwei Stunden Zeit. Sie konnte hier nicht faul herumliegen. Langsam stand sie auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Überall auf den Fluren, standen Schüler und einige Auroren, sie hielten Wache. Sie wollte gerade die Treppe hinunter steigen, als Sirius nach ihr rief. Hermine blieb stehen und sah ihn auf sich zu kommen.

„Hey, na? Willst du nichts essen?", fragte er und lächelte sie an.

Wie kann er nur so stark sein? Wie kann er noch lächeln?

„Nein, ich habe keinen Hunger!", sagte sie und wollte weiter gehen, als Sirius sie am Arm festhielt.

„Was ist los?", fragte Sirius sie direkt.

„Mir geht es gut!", sagte Hermine und versuchte ihren Arm freizubekommen, -vergeblich.

„Lüg mich nicht an! Hermine, du weißt, du kannst mir alles sagen!"

Hermine sah lange in seine Augen. Sie strahlten so viel Ehrlichkeit und Wärme aus. Wie konnte ein Mann, der so viel Leid ertragen musste, noch so voller Leben sein? Und diese Frage, erinnerte sie an Graineé. Ihre liebste Freundin lag nun kalt unter der Erde und es schien, als habe sie jeder vergessen. Tränen füllten wieder ihre Augen. Hermine vermisste die Priesterin. Sie spürte, wie die Tränen ihre Wange hinunter liefen. Hermine hatte eigentlich gedacht , sie sei schon ausgetrocknet, doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Dann fing sie an zu lachen und wischte ihre, immer mehr werdenden Tränen weg.

„Ich bin eine richtige Heulsuse geworden!", lachte sie und schluchzte sie zugleich.

Sirius lächelte sie warm an und zog Hermine an sich. Er umarmte sie und Hermine spürte seine festen Arme um sich. Die Umarmung war mit so viel Zärtlichkeit und Liebe erfüllt, dass sie sich an Draco erinnerte. Ihre Tränen vermehrten sich und sie weinte wieder heftiger. Sie schluchzte in Sirius Hemd.

„Shhh, so viel Trauer? Ja, lass alles heraus! Sei ruhig wütend!", flüsterte der ältere Mann.

Hermine schien es, als wüsste Sirius so viel und er teilte mit ihr die Trauer. Vielleicht weil er älter war, als ihre Freunde. Er verstand ihren Schmerz, weil er ihn selbst schon öfters verspürt hatte!

„Komm, Kleine! Wetten, Remus hat Schokolade! Das wird dich vielleicht aufmuntern!", sagte er und löste sich aus der Umarmung.

Als Sirius und Hermine gingen, kam Draco aus dem Schatten hervor. Er sah Hermine nach und sein Herz schmerzte. Er wollte zu ihr laufen, sie umarmen, ihre Tränen wegküssen. Verdammt, wieso war er so blöd gewesen und hatte nicht mit ihr geredet?

.-.-.-.-.-

Hermine stand pünktlich vor dem Gemälde des Springbrunnens. Es sprang automatisch auf und Hermine stieg die Treppen hoch. Sie hatte ganze zwei Stunden mit Sirius geredet. Er hatte von Graineé und sich in der Jugend erzählt. . Er wollte zwar wissen, wer ihr Herz so zerschmettert hatte, doch Hermine behielt es für sich. Wie würde Sirius drauf reagieren, wenn sie sagen würde, es wäre Draco? Sie klopfte an die Bürotür und ging hinein. Draco saß schon auf seinem Sessel und als Hermine eintrat, sah er zu ihr. Doch Hermine vermied es, ihn anzusehen.

„Ah, Miss Granger! Dann können wir ja anfangen. Nun, ich habe Ihre Formel überprüft und selbst versucht, doch es scheint, bei mir nicht zu gelingen. Harry könnte recht behalten, dass Sie beide es zusammen anwenden müssen. Leider kann man die Formel nicht verändern, so dass sie wenigstens einen Versuch hätten...!", sagte Dumbledore bedrückt und sah seine Schüler an.

„Wie sollen wir es anwenden?", fragte Hermine.

„Leider weiß ich es nicht. Die meisten Zauber, die ich kenne, kann einer alleine anwenden. Dass Sie es zusammen machen, heißt, es muss ein besonderes starkes Band zwischen Ihnen herrschen, und so komme ich zur Prophezeiung!", sagte der alte Mann.

„Professor, wenn ich Sie bitten darf, es gibt keine Prophezeiung! Sie glauben doch nicht, dass eine Gryffindor und ein Slyterin zusammenkommen , schon gar nicht ein Reinblut und eine Muggelstämmige!", sagte Hermine mit viel Kälte in der Stimme.

Draco sah sie entsetzt und verdutzt zugleich an. Hermines Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft gegen ihre Brust. Diese Liebe durfte nicht existieren!

„Ach, das sagen Sie?", hakte Dumbledore weiter nach.

„Ja! Ich liebe Malfoy nicht!"

Wie von einem Schlag getroffen, wandte sich Draco zu Hermine. Sie konnte seinen schmerzlichen Blick auf sich spüren, bevor auch er eine Maske auflegte.

„Ich stimme Granger zu! So eine Liebe existiert nicht, und darf nicht existieren. Wir sind im Krieg und wir kämpfen nur für den gleichen Zeck! Nachdem hier alles zu Ende ist, werden wir uns wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen!", sagte Draco mit seiner gewöhnlich schleppenden Stimme.

„Nun, da Sie einer Meinung sind... Doch Sie müssen herausfinden, wie Sie die Formel benutzen können! Nun, Sie sind entlassen!", sagte Dumbledore und die beiden Schüler standen auf.

Hermine riss die Tür auf und eilte die Treppen hinunter. Draco folgte ihr, erst langsam und als er aus dem Blickfeld des Direktors war, lief er zu Hermine. Er nahm ihre Hand und riss sie zu sich. Er lehnte sie gegen die Wand und stellte sich vor ihr auf.

„Was soll das?", fragte er und versuchte in ihre Augen zu sehen.

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit! Du hast mir die Augen geöffnet, dafür bin ich dir dankbar!", sagte sie kalt.

„Dann sieh mir in die Augen und sag es noch einmal!", zischte er.

Hermine sah in seine eisgrauen Augen.

„Ich hasse dich, Malfoy! Ich liebe dich nicht!", sagte sie.

Diese Worte trafen ihn hart. Er ließ Hermine los und sie lief sofort weg, damit er ihre Tränen nicht sah. Sie musste es einfach sagen. Hermine wollte keinen Schmerz mehr empfinden. Sie wollte endlich wieder frei und glücklich leben.

_Es heißt, dass ein Liebespaar aus Hogwarts, beide so verschieden wie Feuer und Eis, die Menschen vor einer dunkeln Zeit retten wird. Die dunklen Wesen und Zauberer verbünden sich mit einem mächtigen Zauberer, den man den dunklen Lord nennt, und greifen die Zauberer und Hexen an. Die Geliebte, ein Geschöpf von Reinheit und Liebe, wird von dunklen Zauberer entführt und misshandelt. Ihr Hass gegen Männer wird groß. Der Geliebte, ein Sohn der Dunkelheit, wird sie finden und das Bild, des verletzten und misshandelten Mädchens, prägt sich für immer in seinem Kopf. Er fängt an, sie zu lieben und zeigt dem Mädchen wieder die gute Seite. Ihr Hass wird leicht erloschen werden. ... Er ist ihr Romeo, die wahre Liebe, die ohne diese Prophezeiung nie zueinander gefunden hätte. __Ihre Feindschaft wird zu Freundschaft, die Freundschaft zur Liebe, zur wahren und einzigen Liebe!_

* * *

_A/N: Huhuuu...jaja..es war ein sehr kurzes Kap!Ich dachte,es wäre gut, die Prophezeiung noch einmal zu erwähnen..hii...und wie war dieses kap?also,ich mag es...harharhar...aber es wird bald besser!_

_Reviews?_


	4. Amor pugnat

_**Kapitel 4: Amor pugnat**_

Fast die halbe Woche ging herum. Die Todesser schienen noch immer auf etwas zu warten, und die Schüler und Mitglieder des Ordens versuchten noch immer, Hogwarts zu sichern. Während der ganzen Zeit gingen sich Hermine und Draco aus dem Weg. Hermine wusste, sie hatte eine Dummheit gemacht. Sie hatte aus den kleinen Streit ein großen gemacht. Sie hatte diese noch gerade beginnende Beziehung kaputt geschlagen. Und sie hasste sich selbst dafür. Zum Glück hatte sie nicht soviel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Sie half den anderen Schülern beim Zaubern und trainierte mit Harry und den anderen. Doch Draco konnte sie nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Sie sprachen manchmal über die Formel. Es schien, als sei keiner der Beiden vorangekommen.

An den einen Abend hatte Hermine frei und sie saß mit Krummbein in einem der Sessel und entspannte sich. Sie fühlte zwar noch immer den heftigen Druck auf ihren Herzen, doch weinte sie sich nicht mehr in den Schlaf. Sie hatte schon die Hälfte der Trennung hinter sich. Krummbein drückte seinen Kopf gegen Hermines Bauch und miaute lautstark. Hermine lächelte und krauelte den Kater am Bauch. Sie sah auf ihn herab. Er ist älter geworden. Krummbein saß nun gerne am Kamin und ließ sich von allen füttern. Doch dies ist nicht gut für ihn, denn ein Kater braucht Bewegung. Sie hatte Angst, dass Krummbein sterben wird. Denn wenn nun ihre liebster Freund weggeht, wen hatte sie zu Hause für sich? Mit wem konnte sie dann diese herrlichen Abende genießen? Ron und Harry bewegen sich lieber, laufen und spielten. Hermine brauchte aber auch einmal ihre Pausen. Sie seufzte. Die junge Frau lehnte ihren Kopf zurück und schloss ihre Augen. Trotz der geschlossenen Lider konnte Hermine die Flammen tanzen sehen. Wie frei diese Flammen waren. Sie hatten keinen Krieg, sie tanzten nun Jahrtausende lang in Kaminen oder Öfen, oder Feuerstellen. Das Feuer hat so viel Unheil unter den Menschen mitgemacht. Sie seufzte lautstark. An einem freien Tag konnte sie nichts besseres tun, als sich Gedanken zu machen? Krummbein sprang von Hermines Schoß und tapste durch den Raum. Auch Hermine stand auf und streckte sich. Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren nicht viele, denn um diese Zeit trainierten die Hälfte und die andere Hälfte bewachte Hogwarts. Sie nahm ihren Umhang und ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie durchquerte die ruhigen Korridore und blieb bei der Leiter zum Astronomieturm stehen. Langsam klettere Hermine hinauf und öffnete mit einem Ruck die Falltür. Schnell kletterte sie hinauf.

„Suchst du auch einen Platz zum Nachdenken?"

Die Stimme ließ Hermines Herz höher schlagen und sie drehte sich verwundert nach dieser um. Draco stand am Gelände und sah hinauf in den langsam dunkler werdenden Himmel.

„Eigentlich nicht! Ich hab genug nachgedacht!", sagte Hermine und wollte wieder hinunter.

„Warte! Bitte, Hermine, lass uns endlich reden!", flüsterte Draco.

„Was willst du?", fragte Hermine und blieb an der Falltür stehen.

„Ich will, dass du mir endlich die Wahrheit sagt!", Draco ging zu ihr und zog sie zum Gelände. „Siehst du die Männer dort draußen? Sie warten nur auf den Befehl Hogwarts anzugreifen. Ich müsste dort unten stehen. Ich will wissen, ob es sich gelohnt hat, hier zu bleiben! Ich will wissen, ob mein Herz für die Richtige schlägt! Ich will wissen, ob du mich liebst!", leise und eindringlich sagte er die Worte.

Lange starrte Hermine auf die dunkeln Gestalten. Sie wusste, sie würde Draco die Wahrheit sagen, doch wie würde er reagieren?

„Hattest du in deinem Leben schon einmal Angst? Nicht die Angst vor Prüfungen, sondern richtige Todesangst?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Nein!"

„Dann verstehst du nicht, wie es in mir ist! Ich habe Angst! Angst, was passieren könnte und wird. Man hat mich vergewaltigt, meine Seele beschmutzt und mein Vertrauen geraubt. Glaubst, es geht so einfach, mein Vertrauen wieder herzustellen? Ich habe mir so viele Gedanken gemacht. Als ich gesagt habe, dass ich dich hasse, so war es ein Teil meines Ichs. Ich wollte dich hassen, damit mein Herz sich wieder beruhigte. Ist es denn normal, jemanden, sosehr zu lieben, dass das Herz einem wehtut? Ist es normal, jemanden zu lieben, denn man hassen sollte?", fragte Hermine und sah starr auf das Firmament.

Es herrschte eine weile Stille. Hermine hätte nie gedacht, so etwas zu sagen. Sie hatte ihm alle ihre Gefühle gezeigt, und nun wartete sie auf seine Reaktion. Lange musste sie nicht warten. Sie spürte zwei starke und warme Arme um sich. Draco drückte sie an seinen Körper.

„Wenn es nicht normal ist, dann sind wir unnormal! Verdammt, was ist nur los mit uns? Wir sollten glücklich sein, denn wir haben in dieser schlimmen Zeit jemanden bei uns. Du bist diejenige, die mich am Leben hält!", flüsterte er in ihr Haar.

Tränen stiegen in ihr Auge. Draco drehte sie sachte zu sich und strich mit seinen Daumen ihre Tränen weg.

„Hör auf zu weinen, ich will dich glücklich sehen! Lass uns zusammen sein, jede Minute, jede Stunde!", sagte er leise und legte seine Lippen auf ihre.

Es schien, als explodierte alles in Hermine. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und es schien, als sei ein Feuer in ihr entfacht. Sie drückte Draco an sich und als seine Zunge bittend um Einlass bat, öffnete sie ihren Mund. Als sich die beiden Zungen trafen, war das kleine Feuer zur einer mächtigen Flamme geworden. Dracos Hände schoben leicht ihre Bluse hoch, und Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen. Sofort ließ Draco sie los und beendete den Kuss.

„Ich werde dir nie weh tun! Hermine, ich liebe dich zu sehr!", sagte er und fing an ihren Hals zu küssen.

Er war so sanft, so zärtlich.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Hermine aus dem Schlaf. Sie blinzelte und wollte aufstehen, doch etwas hinderte sie daran. Sie sah auf sich herab und fand Dracos Arm um sich. Sie haben sich den ganzen Abend unterhalten. Der schlaffe Arm um sie verstärkte sich und Draco zog sie zu sich. Er lächelte sie müde und verschlafen an.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte er sie mit schlaftrunkener Stimme.

„Ja und du?", fragte Hermine und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Wunderbar!", hauchte er und kuschelte sich an Hermine.

Sein heißer Atmen berührte ihre Haut. Hermine fühlte sich nach langer Zeit wieder glücklich. Sie hatte sogar vergessen, dass sie mitten im Krieg waren.

„Wir müssen zurück! Die anderen machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen!", sagte Hermine und befreite sich aus Dracos Armen.

Schnell gewaschen gingen die beiden aus dem Zimmer. Als sie den Astronomieturm betraten, fühlte sich Hermine merkwürdig. Sie blieb stehen und sah sich um. Auch Draco schien diese merkwürdige Anspannung zu spüren. Er ging zum Geländer und schrie laut auf. Sofort eilte Hermine zu ihn, und was sie sah, schockte sie. Die Todesser Reihen waren verschwunden, es standen versammelt die übrigen Schüler Hogwarts. Viele wurden von anderen Schüler getragen, einige lagen auf den Rasen merkwürdig still.

„Verdammt, was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine.

„Wir müssen hier weg, sofort! Es wird nicht lange dauern bis sie uns gefunden haben!", sagte Draco und nahm Hermine bei der Hand.

Draco brachte Hermine zurück in das Zimmer und verschloss magisch die Tür. Er sah zu den großen Fenster und stieß es auf. Eine warme Brise schlug gegen die beiden Schüler.

„Wir müssen springen!", sagte Draco und lehnte sich weit heraus.

„Was? Aber wir werden sterben, wir werden hart gegen den Boden fallen!", murmelte Hermine.

„Wieso bist du eine Hexe? Es gibt bestimmt einen Zauber, der uns auffangen wird. Wir müssen nur nachdenken!", sagte Draco.

Plötzlich knallte etwas gegen die verschlossene Tür.

„Verdammt!", stieß Draco hervor.

Er zuckte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Boden. Er murmelte etwas und ein großer weicher Kissen erschien. Er kletterte auf die Fensterbank und zog Hermine. Er sah sie an, gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss.

„Wir werden es schaffen! Hermine, die dürfen uns nicht kriegen!", sagte er leise und drückte die junge Frau an sich.

„Ja, wir schaffen es!"

Wieder ein Knall. Hermines Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen und ihr Atmen ging flacher. Sie drückte sich an Draco und er ließ den Rahmen des Fensters los. Doch zum Fall kam es nicht. Etwas schien die beiden festzuhalten. Hermine drehte ihren Kopf zur Tür. Sie ließ Draco los und sah geschockt die Männer an der Tür an.

„Na, wolltet ihr fliehen?"

.-.-.-.-.-

Hermine wurde hart auf den Boden geworfen. Ihr Herz raste und sie schwitzte vor Angst. Wie konnten die Todesser Hogwarts einnehmen? Was war mit ihren Freunden, mit Harry und Ron? Einer der Todesser legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zog sie an sein Gesicht heran.

„Der dunkle Lord will dich lebend! Aber er hat nicht verboten, dass wir uns amüsieren können!", sagte der Mann.

Hermines Atem ging flacher. Vor ihren Augen tauchten die Bilder ihrer Vergewaltigung . Würden diese Männer ihr Vertrauen in der Liebe wieder wegnehmen? Doch der Mann warf sie gegen die Wand und zuckte sein Zauberstab.

„Crucio!"

Der Zauber traf sie hart und unerwartet. Hermine spürte einen heftigen Schmerz. Erst wollte sie nicht schreien, doch der Schmerz riss sie innerlich auf. Sie hörte nicht einmal ihren Schrei. Der Schmerz betäubte all ihre Sinne und das einzige was sich richtig hörte, war das dreckige Lachen der Männer. So schnell wie der Schmerz kam, so verschwand er. Hermine atmete schneller. Sie erwartete noch einen Fluch, doch diesmal nahmen die Männer sie und schleppten sie hinaus. Den ganzen Weg lang dachte sie an ihre Freunde. Sie betete, dass Ron und Harry in Sicherheit waren. Hermine wusste auch nicht, wo Draco war. Sie haben die beiden getrennt. Töten würden sie ihn nicht, denn sonst könnte die Prophezeiung nicht erfüllt werden. Ihr Herz fing schneller an zu schlagen. Sie hatte die Formel bei sich. Als ihr einmal langweilig war, hatte sie ein kleinen Geheimfach in ihrem BH gezaubert und hatte das Pergamentstück hineingelegt. Und nun trug sie die Formel mit sich. Hermine hob langsam den Blick. Sie waren draußen auf den Hof von Hogwarts. Sie senkte wieder den Kopf. Hermine fühlte sich wie eine Verräterin. Sie hätte eigentlich bei ihren Freunden sein sollen und mit ihnen kämpfen sollen. Doch sie bereute nichts.

.-.-.-.-.-

Hermine wurde in einen großen Zelt geworfen. Keiner der Todesser hat gewagt, sie hinein zu begleiten. Sie stöhnte auf und setzte sich auf den Boden. Ihr Körper schmerzte ihr.

„Potters Freundin höchstpersönlich bei mir, was für eine Ehre!", ertönte ein Zischen.

Hermines Kopf schoss in die Höhe. Vor ihr stand ein großer Stuhl an dessen Seiten silberne Schlangen glitzerten, doch die Person saß im Schatten. Doch Hermine wusste wer vor ihr saß. Lord Voldemort.

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte sie mit erstaunlich fester Stimme.

„Diese Frage stelle ich mir auch. Er ist einfach verschwunden, keiner weiß wo er ist, nicht einmal Weasley!", sagte Voldemort.

Hermines Herz zog sich zusammen. Sie wusste, dass Ron gefoltert wurde. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen.

„Nun, aber wir sind nicht hier um über Potter zu sprechen, sondern um dich. Du bist einer der besten Schüler Hogwarts seit dreißig Jahren. Und das beste ist noch, du bist ein Schlammblut. Eine Person ohne Magie im Blut ist besser als die Reinblütigen. Es ist bemerkenswert. Ich will, dass du eine von uns wirst!"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich, ein Schlammblut, soll eine Todesserin werden?", fragte sie.

„Meine Leute glauben alles, was ich ihnen sage. Ich werde ihnen sagen, dass du magische Ahnen hättest, das würde dann auch deine Intelligenz erklären."

„Nie im Leben! Wieso sollte ich meine Leute verraten? Ich bin stolz ein Muggel zu sein!", rief Hermine.

Aus dem Thron erhallte ein kaltes, zischendes Lachen.

„Ich werde großzügig sein und dir eine Bedenkzeit geben. Aber, du würdest Ruhm und Macht besitzen! Du kennst die Prophezeiung und du weißt, dass sie für beide Seiten von Bedeutung ist. Du wirst Macht besitzen, merke dir das! McNair, bring sie in die Zelle von Malfoy!"

* * *

_A/N: Hier ist der erste "Streich"  
und der zweite folgt sogleich...hahahaa..._


	5. Die Niederlage

_**Kapitel 5: Die Niederlage**_

McNair warf Hermine in die dunkle Zelle und verschloss sie. Ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig.

„Geht es dir gut?", kam eine leise Stimme aus der Ecke.

Hermine drehte sich zu der Stimme um. Draco lag schweratmend in der Ecke. Sofort eilte Hermine zu ihm.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte sie leise.

„Wie es einem Sohn geht, der seinen Vater trifft, nachdem er ihn verraten hat!", sagte Draco leise und schloss die Augen.

„Wir müssen hier weg!", sagte Hermine ängstlich.

„Was wollte der Lord von dir?", fragte Draco leise.

„Er will, dass ich für ihn arbeite. Wir müssen hier sofort weg!", drängte sie wieder.

„Wie sollen wir das tun? Überall sind Wachen und Schutzzauber!"

„Wir haben eine Chance!", sagte sie und sah Draco an.

Draco öffnete seine Augen und sah sie fragend an. Sie bückte sich zum ihm und flüsterte: „Ich habe die Formel bei mir!"

Draco sah sie mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Aber wir wissen nicht, wie wir sie benutzen sollen!"

„Doch! Dumbledore hat uns doch gesagt, dass uns ein Band verbindet. Und das einzige, was die Dunkelheit besiegt, ist die Liebe! Wir müssen das irgendwie verbinden!"

„Also müssen wir uns so nah wie möglich sein und...!", Draco brach ab und sah sie mit geweiteten Augen an. „Bist du verrückt?"

„Du sollst zu den Todessern gehen. Sie werden dich wieder heilen und du bekommst ein Zimmer. Sag ihnen dann, dass du versuchst mich umzustimmen und dann müssen wir die Formel anwenden, es ist unsere einzige Chance!", sagte sie ohne auf ihn zu achten.

Draco schnaufte laut aus. Hermine wusste, er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er senkte die Lider und schon rief er mit lauter Stimme nach seinem Vater.

.-.-.--.-.-.-

Hermine saß schon mehrere Stunden alleine in der Zelle und dachte nach. Sie betete, dass die Todesser auf Dracos Angebot ansprangen. Sie mussten, denn sonst hatten Hermine und Draco keine Chance. Sie lehnte sich leicht gegen die Wand und legte ihre Arme um sich. ,Wann kommen die denn endlich, fragte sie sich.

Nicht lange, dann konnte Hermine Licht sehen und die Eisentür wurde aufgestoßen. Ein Mann mit einer Maske kam zu ihr und zog sie heftig und hart hoch.

„Der junge Malfoy möchte dich!", zischte er.

Hermine versuchte sich zu befreien, doch der Mann hielt sie weiter fest und zog sie mit sich. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie haben es geschafft!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Der Mann brachte sie nur zur Tür und ließ sie alleine, was Hermine gut fand. Als sie im Zimmer war, war Draco nicht anwesend. Also sah sie sich das Zimmer genauer an und war fasziniert, was man alles in ein Zelt zaubern konnte. Die Wände waren in einem schlichten weiß gehalten, der Teppich war dunkelgrün. Das große Bett hatte grüne und weiße Lacken und Kissen. Die Sessel in der Nähe waren olivgrün. Hermine ging von der Tür und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel. Sie lehnte sich zurück, sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass diese Sessel so weich sein würden . Die junge Frau fuhr sich durch die Haare. ,Ich brauch unbedingt ein Bad, dachte sie und stand auf. Doch bevor sie das Badezimmer erreichte , öffnete sich die Tür und Draco trat ein. Er lächelte leicht. Schnell zog er sein Zauberstab und murmelte einige Zaubersprüche.

„Hier, dein Zauberstab!", sagte er und gab ihr diesen.

Sie lächelte und sah ihn an.

„Was haben sie von dir verlangt? Sie haben dich bestimmt nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen!", sagte Hermine.

Draco seufzte. „Sie wollen uns das dunkle Mal einbrennen. Wenn du nicht zustimmst, wollen sie dich für mich, als Opfer an Salazar Slytherin. Rate mal, wenn ich gesehen habe!" , sagte er und setzte sich auf das große Bett.

„Wen?", fragte Hermine und setzte sich neben ihm.

„Potter. Er versteckt sich hier im Zelt. Wenn wir fertig sind, müssen wir ihn sofort suchen, damit er Voldemort vernichtet!", sagte Draco und strich Hermine am Arm.

Sie langte in ihre Bluse und zog ein zerknittertes Pergamentstück heraus.

„Es ist Zeit, wir müssen uns beeilen!", sagte Hermine.

Draco legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange. Langsam kamen sich beide näher. Ihre Lippen streiften sich kurz, bevor sie sich küssten. Der Kuss war verlangend und leidenschaftlich. Langsam legte Draco Hermine auf das Bett und öffnete mit einer Hand ihre Bluse. Kurz stockte sie, doch schnell fasste sie ihren Mut wieder. Mit einem Ruck zog Draco sein Pullover aus, und zerrte an seiner Hose. Hermine atmete schnell ein und aus. Dracos Mund wanderte herum und liebkoste Hermine. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass es so wunderbar sein konnte . Ihr und Dracos Atem ging flach und schnell.

„Bist du bereit?", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Hermine nickte. Sie konnte sich eigentlich nicht richtig konzentrieren. Sie wollte Draco, jetzt und hier. Nie hätte sie gedacht, soviel Verlangen nach ihm zu haben. Sie lächelte. Ja, sie liebte ihn, über alles. Nie wieder wollte sie ihn verlassen.

Beide öffneten gleichzeitig ihre Münder und sprachen :

„_O, auxilium de lucis,  
advertert inimicus et obscurus homonis,  
caedet custodia a dominus obscurus ! _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Langsam setzten sich die beiden auf. Keiner von ihnen wusste, ob etwas geschehen war . Hermine wickelte sich mit der Tagesdecke ein und stand auf, gefolgt von Draco, der sich ebenfalls ein Tuch um wickelte.

„Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich weiß nicht. Warte hier, ich guck nach!", sagte Draco und öffnete die Tür.

Er schrie auf und Hermine lief zu ihm. Auf dem Boden lagen mehrere Haufen mit schwarzem Sand. Hermine fasste nach Dracos Arm und sah ihn glücklich an.

„Wir haben es geschafft!", rief sie freudig.

„Ja, komm, wir müssen Potter finden!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bewaffnet, angezogen, aber müde, schritten die beiden Schüler durch die Flure des Zeltes. Es waren keine Todesser zu finden, aber auch Harry nicht.

„Wo hast du ihn gesehen?", fragte Hermine.

„Er war in der Nähe des Thronsaales. Er kann nicht weit sein!", flüsterte Draco.

Es war merkwürdig ruhig. Hermine hätte gedacht, dass wenigstens Voldemort die beiden suchen würde, doch nichts. Langsam näherten sich die beiden dem Thronsaal, als plötzlich in ihrer Nähe etwas explodierte. Draco zog Hermine mit sich und beide drückten sich gegen die Wand.

„Da haben wir Potter und Voldemort!", zischte Draco.

Nicht weit von ihnen, standen die beiden sich gegenüber. Hermine spürte eine mächtige, magische Aura um die beiden Kämpfenden, ihr Blick, blieb an Harry hängen. Er sah so müde aus. Harry hatte Voldemort also angegriffen. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Wieso konnte er nicht warten? Denn dann hätte er Hilfe von Draco und ihr gehabt. Wieder explodierte etwas.

„Wir müssen Harry helfen!", drängte Hermine.

„Wie denn? Unsere Magie ist fast aufgebraucht, denn die Zauberformel war mächtig. Wir würden ihm nicht wirklich helfen!", sagte Draco.

„Wir müssen es doch wenigstens versuchen!", drängte sie weiter.

„Wenn die Magie eines Zauberers auf dem Nullpunkt ist, stirbt dieser! Und ich will nicht sterben, nicht wo wir so glücklich sind! Hermine, Potter wird es schaffen!", flüsterte Draco müde.

Hermine sah ihn stumm an. Sie stimmte ihm zu, gerade wo sie so glücklich waren , durfte keiner sterben. Doch war das nicht egoistisch? Harry rettete die ganze Menschheit, vor diesem Ungeheuer. Sie sah wieder zu den Kämpfenden. Harry schien schwächer zu werden . War es nicht unfair, einen so jungen Schüler gegen einen so mächtigen und älteren Zauberer kämpfen zu lassen,Es ist sein Schicksal, sagte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie sah zu Draco. Er beobachtete den Kampf, so konnte sie schnell ihre Energie an Harry übermitteln. Sie würde nicht sterben, denn sie nahm ihre Lebensenergie nicht aus der Magie, sie war ein Muggel. Und die Macht der Muggel, kam aus deren Herzen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und stellte sich Harry bildlich vor. Langsam lächelte sie.

„_It meo magica ars ad meo amicus"_

* * *

_A/N: halllooo...na,was geht? Ich bin überrascht, es ist endlich Sommer hier und was mach ich? Ich flieg weg!  
Das ist der vorletzte Kap und der letzte kommt bald! Ich hoffe mal, die Fortsetzung ist mir gelungen...  
Ok...hier die bersetzung meiner selbst gemachten Zauberspüruche...trommelwirbel...  
_

_1) Oh, Hilfe des Lichtes  
vernichte die feindlichen und dunklen Menschen aus,  
töte die Wachen des dunklen Herres aus!_

_2) Geh meine magischen Künste zu meinen Freund  
_

_Also...ich bin mir nicht sicher, was die Wörter angeht, von der grammatik ganz zu schweigen...es ist wirklich schwer vom deutschen zum lateinischen zu übersetzen...naja...ich hoffe,es hört sich wenigstens gut an_

Also freut euch auf das letzte Kapitel! Review?


	6. Führ Mich ans Licht

_Kapitel 6: Führ mich ans Licht_

Albus Dumbledore sah sich um. Er, seine Schüler, Auroren und Lehrer standen plötzlich alleine da. Die Todesser um sie herum, verschwanden und hinterließen nur Staub.

„Albus, was war das?"

Minerva McGonagalls Stimme hörte sich ängstlich an. Der Direktor sah sie an. Eine so starke Frau, bald Direktorin von Hogwarts, sie war klein, aber streng. In den Jahren, in denen er mit ihr gearbeitet hatte, hatte er erkannt, dass sie nie wirklich Angst hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie nie Angst, doch dies hier war etwas, was sie nicht kannte.

„Minerva, ich weiß es auch nicht!", gab er zu und sah zu einem großen Zelt in der Nähe des Waldes.

„Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass Menschen einfach so verschwinden anden. Wie kann so etwas passieren?"

Remus Lupin und Sirius Black stellten sich neben McGonagall, sie sahen Dumbledore an.

„Die Schüler sind sicher nach Hogwarts gebracht worden. Es gab zum Glück keine Toten. Madam Pomfrey hat Hilfe von einigen Auroren bekommen, sie verarzten die Verletzten. Aber... es fehlen vier Schüler!", sagte Lupin leise.

„Wer?"

„Harry Potter, Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und Draco Malfoy!", murmelte Sirius.

Der alte Mann sah wieder auf das Zelt. Es stand einfach nur da und dies, verängstigte den Direktor.

„Sie sind dort drinnen! Wir müssen sie holen!", stieß Sirius hervor.

„Nein!"

Alle sahen Dumbledore fragend an.

„Es ist nicht unser Kampf. Es ist das Schicksal der vier. Wir haben nichts damit zu tun, wir können nur zu zusehen und abwarten, so leid es mir auch tut!", sagte Dumbledore.

„Aber, sie sind Kinder! Voldemort wird nicht einmal mit der Wimper zucken, und er wird die vier töten!", rief Sirius aus.

„Sie scheinen vielleicht noch jung zu sein, aber sie sind keine Kinder mehr. Sie waren nie Kinder. Ihre Macht übersteigt selbst meine und mit Voldemort, werden haben sie zwar kein leichtes Spiel haben, doch sie werden es schaffen!", erklärte der alte Mann.

Alle wandten ihren Blick zu dem Zelt und warteten.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es war schon dunkel, als das Zelt sich plötzlich auflöste. Sirius und Remus sprangen sofort auf, während Dumbledore und McGonagall nur langsam aufstanden.

Es kamen drei Personen auf sie zu. Die untergehende Sonne tauchte strahlte die Gestalten in gleißendes Licht. auf.

Harry Potter und Ron Weasley kamen als erstes. Ron wurde von Harry gestützt und sein Haar leuchtete durch die Sonnenstrahlen flammend rot.

Nach den beiden, kam Draco Malfoy, der Hermine Granger auf den Armen hielt.

„Bei Merlins Barte!", rief Minerva McGonagall aus.

Dumbledore ging voran und blieb vor Harry und Ron stehen. Harry hatte überall Schlürfwunden und seine Narbe blutete. Aber er lächelte und seine grünen Augen blitzen. Er hielt in der einen Hand seinen Zauberstab und in der anderen einen zweiten anderen – den von Voldemort.

Dumbledore lächelte und schloss kurz seine Augen.

„Ich will ja nicht die tolle Stimmung ruinieren, aber wir brauchen Madam Pomfrey!"

Dumbledore blickte sah auf. Draco Malfoy sah ihn trotzig an.

„Ich kenne eine bessere Hilfe!", sagte er leise und stieß plötzlich einen schrillen Schrei aus.

Ein Knall ertönte und Fawkes, der Phönix von Dumbledore erschien. Der prächtige und stolze Vogel flog einen Kreis und setzte sich dann auf Dumbledores Schulter. Draco setzte sich und legte Hermine auf den Boden. Der Phönix sprang auf den Boden und ging auf Hermine zu. Der Vogel neigte seinen Kopf und eine Träne fiel in Hermines Mund. Sofortbegannen ihre Lider zu flattern Augen und Hermine öffnete langsam ihre Augen.

„Haben wir gewonnen?", fragte sie heiser.

„Wir haben gewonnen!", sagte Draco leise.

Hermine lächelte und schloss wieder ihre Augen.

* * *

Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Hermine und sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Ihr Blick traf sofort auf Draco. Sie lächelte ihn leicht an.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er.

„Ich fühl mich so leer!", murmelte sie.

Hermine setzte sich auf und streckte sich. Neben ihrem Tisch stand war ein Glas mit Wasser, Hermine nahm ihn und trank gierig.

„In Hogwarts läuft alles wieder wie früher! Viele aus unserem Jahrgang sind noch hier, aber zu Jahresende sollten alle wieder gesund sein!", sagte er.

„Was ist mit den Prüfungen?", fragte Hermine.

„Du denkst wirklich nur an das Lernen! Die Prüfungen fallen für dieses Jahr aus! Aber bei den UTZ werden wir hart dran genommen!", sagte Draco und nahm Hermine das Glas ab.

„Wie geht es Harry und Ron?"

„Sie sind okay! Weasley konnte es nicht glauben, dass wir zusammen sind. Er stand einige Tage lang unter Schock!", sagte Draco und lachte. „Potter dagegen, hat ja seine eigene Beziehung!"

„Es ist alles gut gelaufen!", murmelte Hermine.

Draco nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie.

„_Ich liebe dich!" – „Ich dich auch!"_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Soo...das ist nun das letzte kap. dieses FF! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Dieses Kap. gefäält mir nicht, denn es ist so...einfach! Wer weiß, vll schreibe ich ja noch ein klizekleines Kap., nur wenn ihr schön reviewt! also, ich danke nochmal allen Reviewer, die mir geschrieben haben, denn sonst hätte ich nie eine Fortsetzung geschrieben...

Also, danke noch mal an alle und reviewt ja schön, denn ihr wollt doch bestimmt eine kleines Kap. mit allem, was noch passiert, oder?

Iamfallen


End file.
